Just a Kiss
by lilyevans103
Summary: A multi-couple song fic. Set to Lady Antebellum's Just A Kiss. Characters are J.K. Rowling's. I own nothing but the plot! Enjoy and Review!
1. James and Lily

Just A Kiss: A multi-couple story

A/N: Hi Everyone! I've decided to do another Multi Couple story. I really like doing these type of stories because it's not just about one couple, but several. The song is Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I love this band, and this song is my obsession at the moment. All quotes were found on Google. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! LYRICS BELONG TO LADY ANTEBELLUM, CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING! Enjoy and Review!

___Lily and James_

_**Love is hard to get into, but even harder to get out of.**_

It was a stormy November night and Lily Evans, Hogwarts resident Head Girl, could not sleep. Not surprising, with a war taking place not far away. But the war was far from Lily's mind. She sat on the windowsill of the window in her room, with her white cat on her lap, and watched the storm rage on outside.

What was bothering Lily was the boy across the way. James Potter. Resident Head Boy and cause of Lily's restless thoughts. Lily picked up her cat and moved to her large bed. She snuggled under the blankets with her cat against her legs, purring loudly. Lily sighed and thought of her past with James.

James had bullied her best friend and teased her from the moment they had met. Lily had hated James, she now realized, on Severus's behalf. But now, well she was free to feel how she wanted to about James. He had asked Lily out constantly and in front of large groups of students at times. That bothered her to no end. Why would he continually ask her out in front of large groups of people? She had shot him down every single time, but still it bothered her.

James had a tendency to play with his hair; Lily had thought to annoy her more. Every time James did it, Lily would yell at him to stop. Not out of anger, Lily now realized, but because she wanted to do it herself. Lily and James had always shared a mutual friend in Remus John Lupin. He was Lily's study partner since first year and the two became very close. In fifth year, the two shared patrols because they were prefects together. The first night of patrols, Remus confided in Lily what he was and explained why he would be missing certain patrol nights. Lily had told him how sorry she was and that she would always be there for him.

At the start of Seventh year James and Lily called a truce and agreed to be friends. So Lily and her friends, Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom joined with the four Marauders. Lily and Remus became even closer. Lily even bonded with Sirius and Peter. Sirius was funny and flirtatious and extremely loyal to James in particular. Sirius told Lily of his family and his running away to James's parents. Peter was unnaturally clingy to the other three boys and was reluctant to talk to Lily, Alice, and Frank at first, but eventually he had opened up slightly. Lily found Peter slightly creepy with his unusual clinginess.

Lily found that she and James worked rather well together. He was sweet, funny, and protective of her. Lily found that she didn't mind. She liked making James laugh because she liked his smile and his laugh. Lily looked at her alarm clock to see that it was past three in the morning. She snuggled deeper into her covers and thought of the previous nights patrol with James. He had kissed her forehead as they had parted and Lily smiled at the sweetness of the gesture.

_I love him._ Lily thought suddenly. She felt like she could barely breathe.

_I've loved him for years. I always have, deep down. I masked it, even from myself on Severus's behalf. But Severus and I will never be friends again, so there is really no reason to hide my feelings anymore. I love James Potter. I should tell him. Soon. I don't know how much more time I have to live. The war is being fought and people like me are being killed daily. I need James to know how I feel._

Lily sat up and got out of bed, slipping her dressing gown on. Lily picked up her cat and walked out of her room, shutting the door quietly. Lily crept across the hall and knocked on James's door. Despite the late hour, a voice answered immediately.

"Come in." James sounded exhausted. Lily pushed the door open. James lay on his bed with his glasses lying on the bedside table, which he quickly put on.

"Lily…" James breathed, patting the spot beside him.

"Sorry to disturb you so late. I just wanted to talk to you." Lily said quietly slipping over to the bed and lying beside James.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I was asleep. I highly doubt that anyone is sleeping as much as they want these days. You said you wanted to talk?" James said softly, petting Lily's cat.

"My parents died in a car crash last month. My older sister, Petunia, got married over the summer and wants nothing to do with me. There is a war going on outside these grounds and I am scared. But that's not why I am still awake at this ungodly hour." Lily said softly.

"Go on…" James urged her.

"Since we got back from patrols three hours ago, I have been trying to sleep, but I can't. I need to tell you something before I can sleep tonight." Lily whispered. James took her hand.

"You know you can tell me anything, Lily." James whispered back.

"I love you, James Potter. I have for years now. I can't stop thinking about you, your smile and your laugh. The way you kissed my forehead last night. I am very much in love with you." Lily said looking up at James. James smiled.

"Good. Because I love you. I never stopped." James whispered, kissing Lily softly.

Lily kissed James back and felt her eyes start to close from drowsiness. Lily pulled away and smiled at James.

"Goodnight, James. I love you." Lily whispered trying to get up, but James held her in her place.

"I love you, Lily. And you are staying here tonight. And every night if I have a say." James said kissing Lily again before removing his glasses and pulling Lily to him. Lily rested her head on James's chest and closed her eyes, welcoming sleep.

_**Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<strong>___


	2. Remus and Tonks

Just A Kiss: A multi-couple story

A/N: Hi Everyone! The song is Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I love this band, and this song is my obsession at the moment. All quotes were found on Google. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! LYRICS BELONG TO LADY ANTEBELLUM, CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING! Enjoy and Review!

_Dora and Remus_

_**All my life, my heart has yearned for a thing I cannot name.**___

Remus was never a normal person. Fenrir Greyback's attack on him as a child left Remus scared both physically and emotionally. Remus had always been a shy child, even before Greyback attacked him. But after the attack, Remus became even more shy and quiet. His parents worried about him. Remus was only three when Greyback attacked him because Remus's parents refused to join the Death Eaters.

Remus showed traces of magic from a very young age, even prior to the attack. But after the attack, Remus forced his magic inward and didn't show it anymore. His parents were concerned about him even more for that. When Remus turned five, and it was time to start primary school his mother decided that she would home school him rather than sending him to school where he would no doubt be ridiculed for his scares.

The summer after Remus turned eleven the family had a visitor, Professor Dumbledore. He informed the family that, if precautions were taken, there would be no reason that Remus couldn't go to school. A house would be built to contain Remus during his transformations and a extremely violent tree would be placed at the main entrance, which would be a underground tunnel. The matron would be informed as would Remus's Head of House when he was sorted into school.

Remus was in shock. He was going to be able to attend school with all of the normal children. He would be able to learn in a classroom with children his own age. He might even make friends! What he wouldn't give for friends! Real friends… who he would have to lie to every month. Remus was saddened at that thought. But his parents were extremely happy that he would be able to attend Hogwarts, where they had both attended.

September first came and Remus found himself on the train in a compartment with three other boys and one girl in the corner. The boys all introduced themselves then started horsing around. The girl looked miserable. Remus sat across from her and smiled sympathetically at her when she looked up at him. The girl smiled back sadly and introduced herself as Lily Evans. She looked quickly back out the window and Remus moved to sit beside her rather than across from her, He was about to ask her what was wrong when the compartment opened and a fifth boy entered and sat across from Lily. Remus looked away and opened his book he had brought with him. He did not look up again until the smallest boy, Peter, tapped him on the arm and said that they were going to be disembarking soon and that Remus should change into his robes.

The first year of school passed quickly and Remus befriended his four roommates; James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Frank Longbottom. Remus also found a study partner and friend in Lily Evans. Summer passed with letters from his friends. James and Lily both asked Remus to come and stay with them but Remus refused both offers, terrified that they would find out his secret.

Second year passed the same as First year. Remus told his dorm mates and Lily that his mother was sick every month and he had to go home to see her. Remus thought it was a feeble lie, but his friends bought it and told him to give his mother their well wishes. Remus lied through his teeth and told them that she was doing better, but she was still weak. Summer passed with more invitations to stay at his friends, but he always declined.

Over the summer Remus realized the Fenrir had taken more than Remus had originally thought. Fenrir had taken away Remus's hope of, not only being a normal person, but also Remus's dream to have a family of his own. Remus had dreamed as a child of having what his parents had. Someone to love and to raise a family with. Remus doubted if any women would even want him, damaged as he was. The thought made Remus's heart sink. Remus promised himself to never reveal his innermost dream to anyone.

Third year passed quickly until Remus's fourteenth birthday. That was the day he received his first kiss from none other than Lily Evans. Remus watched in shock as Lily skipped away. Later that night Remus asked Lily about the kiss.

"I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Plus, I wondered what it would be like to kiss you." Lily said blushing.

"I like you, Lily. But not like that. I feel like you are a sister to me." Remus said softly.

"I feel the same. I just wanted to do it." Lily said smiling.

"Have you ever…?" Remus started.

"Severus and I kissed when we were ten. We wanted to get it over with." Lily said turning back to her homework.

Remus smiled at her.

One week prior to the end of term. James, Sirius, and Peter approached Remus and told him that they knew he was a werewolf. Remus quickly walked away and slept in the Common Room for the rest of the term. He avoided the letters addressed to him and didn't answer any of them, terrified of rejection he felt would surely come. But it didn't.

Fourth year started and Remus spent a majority of his time in the Library, avoiding his dorm mates. Mid February brought a surprise for Remus. James, Sirius, and Peter had managed to perform the complex Anamagi charm on themselves. They told him that he was stuck with them forever, even during his transformations. Remus never felt more wanted and loved then he did at that moment.

Fifth year Remus told Lily, he felt it was only right that she should know why he would miss prefect patrols several nights a year. Lily had kissed his cheek and told him how sorry she was and that she loved him. He told her he loved her too and the two continued on their patrols.

Sixth and Seventh year were happiest that Remus could ever recall. Remus became Lily's potions partner after her falling out with Severus in Sixth year and in Seventh James was the happiest Remus had ever saw him when Lily agreed to go out with him after nearly six years effort on James's part. Remus's parents died that year as did both Lily and James's. Graduation came around and James proposed to Lily at Graduation and she agreed with many hugs and kisses.

Summer came again and James and Lily planed their wedding for Fall. Peter started to distance himself from the group and they were all worried about him, but too busy to push him to talk about it. Remus attempted to find a job, but was rejected because he was a werewolf. James and Lily were married and months later Lily was pregnant.

Soon after that, Lily and James had to go into hiding. Remus visited when he could around his work for the Order. Remus knew that even in their close knit group, Sirius was and would always be James's best friend. It was only natural that he was named Godfather to Harry when he was born

Halloween of 1981, tragedy struck, both in Lily and James's death and in Sirius's conviction to the crime of betraying them. Remus was in shock. Sirius had been James's very best friend; he wouldn't have betrayed him and Lily in such a way. But Remus could not think of an alternative solution.

Years passed. Every August, Headmaster Dumbledore offered Remus a job as Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. Every year Remus declined until he was desperate in 1993. He needed food and a new ministry law made it impossible to get work elsewhere. Because of their past, Dumbledore informed Remus that Severus Snape was also employed at the school. Remus had felt a jolt of panic but Dumbledore assured Remus that Snape would not tell anyone if he wished to keep his job.

So Remus traveled back to Hogwarts on the train as he had so many years ago. He met Lily and James's son, Harry and taught him how to fight Dementors. At the end of the year Remus reunited with Sirius and found out that it was Peter that committed the crime that Sirius was imprisoned for. Remus resigned after Snape told the entire Great Hall Remus's secret. But Remus stayed in touch with both Dumbledore and Sirius.

One year later Remus got word from Sirius that Voldemort had returned to power and that the Order of The Phoenix needed to lie low at Remus's house until orders were given by Dumbledore. Remus agreed and soon his parents house was full of familiar faces and even some new faces, one of which was Sirius's second cousin, Nymphadora Tonks. Remus admired the young woman's purple hair and piercings and was shocked when Sirius informed Remus that Tonks, as the young lady preferred to be called, was an Auror. Soon after that Remus found himself living in Sirius's parents old house among other Order members including: Tonks, the Weasley family, and another Auror named Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Remus would notice Tonks watching him, but avoided being alone with her whenever possible. He had felt attracted to her, opposite to him that she was, from the moment Sirius had introduced them. Time moved on. Remus was kept busy with work for the Order. Then tragedy struck again, with the death of Sirius. Remus was used to tragedy by now, but the death still hurt. The night after Sirius's death, Tonks had finally cornered him and kissed him. Remus pushed Tonks away and fled.

Remus went into hiding amongst the other werewolves including: Fenrir Greyback. Remus spied for Dumbledore and attempted to persuade the other werewolves to join Dumbledore. He had very little success. Remus would occasionally see or hear from Tonks, who tried to persuade him to see things her way. He assured her that he did, but he was not good for her. She should try to find someone worthy of her and her loveliness.

The night of Dumbledore's death changed Remus's mind. He agreed to date Tonks, much to her joy and his weariness. Soon they were married and Remus regretted that more than anything else. He did love Tonks, but there was no way for them to have a family together, as much as both of them wanted it. But soon Tonks was pregnant with his child. Remus did what he had always done, he fled.

One week later Remus was back in his and Tonks's apartment. He lay beside her on their bed as he spoke to her quietly. He told her everything, all of his dreams he had never told his best friends, all of his fears of the child being like him or of the child being ashamed of him, he told her that she was helping him fulfill his childhood dream, a family of his own. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered how much he truly loved her and pleading for her forgiveness. Tonks kissed him and told him how silly he was before telling him that she loved him too.

_**I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take this slow<strong>___


	3. Teddy and Victorie

Just A Kiss: A multi-couple story

A/N: Hi Everyone! The song is Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. I love this band, and this song is my obsession at the moment. All quotes were found on Google. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! LYRICS BELONG TO LADY ANTEBELLUM, CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING! Enjoy and Review!

_Victoire and Teddy_

_**It's easy to fall in love. The hard part is finding someone to catch you.**_

From the time Victoire was young, she loved the idea of love. She watched the adults in her family all in love with their partner. Victoire wanted that, very very much. She also wanted children of her own. Being the oldest grandchild, she watched her cousins all grow up and loved all of them and couldn't wait to have a family of her own.

Victoire had a best friend in Teddy Lupin. He had been her best friend since she was a child. As he was only a year older then Victoire, the two were very close. She had once asked her Uncle Harry why Teddy had a different last name then all the others in the family. Harry had explained that Teddy was not technically a family member, he was Harry's Godson and that after the Great War the Weasleys had accepted Teddy and his grandmother Andromeda as family.

Teddy had been Victoire's first kiss the night before she went to Hogwarts for her first year. They had been at her grandparents house having dinner as was Weasley tradition. After dinner, the two went up to the room Teddy shared with Fred and Louis. Teddy sat on his bed while Victoire sat across from him. As she opened her mouth to say something, Teddy leaned forward and kissed her on the mouth. Victoire kissed him back softly until he pulled away.

"I just thought it would be easier to have your first kiss with someone you know rather than it being awkward later." Teddy whispered, taking Victoire's hand in his. Victoire smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I know you didn't mean anything by it Bear. It was nice. Was that your first kiss too?" Victoire asked softly.

"Yeah, to both." Teddy blushed, his neon blue hair turning red. Victoire laughed.

"I love you, Bear." Victoire sat beside Teddy and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Love you, Toire." Teddy kissed her forehead and smiled softly at her.

Victoire realized she was in love with Teddy after her fourth year at school. She realized that she had been in love with him for years, since she was a child. But Teddy only liked her as a friend. His very best friend. He saw her as his little sister. He would never love her like she loved him.

So Victoire stated to date when she returned to school for her fifth year. She was still close to Teddy and the two would still spend hours together on weekends and in the Library. Teddy was a Hufflepuff and Victoire was a Gryffindor so they rarely spent time in their own common rooms. They spent time together instead. Most of the time Victoire would travel down to the Hufflepuff Common Room as it was near the kitchens and she liked to sneak off to the kitchens after dinner.

Most of the time the two did homework, Teddy helping Victoire with her studies because he was a year ahead of her. But Victoire's favorite times were when Teddy would play for her. Teddy played the guitar and tested his songs on Victoire before playing them for their other friends.

Fifth year Victoire started to date Christopher Hayden, her fellow Gryffindor. He was in Teddy and Victoire's group of friends and told Victoire that he had liked her for months. Victoire thought that he was sweet and liked his personality, he just wasn't Teddy. But she agreed to go out with Chris and they had fun. When they broke up at the end of the year, they agreed it was best all around.

Sixth year, Victoire dated Danny Torrance, a Ravenclaw in her group of friends, Teddy was applying for jobs after school and had been accepted to both the Aurors and as a Healer. Teddy and Victoire had talked about every single pro and con to both jobs and Teddy decided to join the Aurors. Danny and Teddy had never been great friends, but the tolerated each other.

Danny had seemed friendly and kind when Victoire first met him. But within a week of dating, Danny said that he wanted Victoire to spend all of her free time with him before he graduated in June. Victoire reluctantly agreed, thinking that it would be best to have a bit of space from Teddy, to make the separation easier to take in June.

Victoire and Danny seemed the perfect couple in public, but they argued horribly when they were alone. Danny wanted Victoire to commit to a job so that they could find a flat together for after Victoire graduated the following year. Victoire didn't see herself with Danny that far ahead and Danny accused her of not being able to commit. But the final straw for Victoire was when Danny started pushing her to be intimate with him. She broke up with him the night before the Christmas Break and he gave her a black eye for it. Victoire had already told her parents that she was staying at school for the holidays, at the time to think about her future career without the chaos of holidays at her grandparents.

Within the first day of her holiday Victoire had decided to join the Aurors and had sent out her application since she was top of her class and had fulfilled all of her sixth year requirements. The rest of her holiday she looked at how upset she had been in the past three months. She never loved Chris and she certainly didn't love Danny. She loved Teddy, she had always loved Teddy and dating other boys did not change that as much as she wished it did.

One week after New Year the rest of the school returned. The night before the start of the new term, Victoire was walking back from dinner when she was pulled into a small alcove. Victorie saw Teddy in the light from the sunset in a window.

"Toire, did I do something to make you mad? You've barely spoken to me all year…" Teddy looked worried as he held onto Victoire's waist.

"No, Bear. When I was dating Danny, he wanted me to spend all my time with him. We fought all the time. I was sick of him, but what really set me off was his trying to be physical with me. I told him no and broke up with him. His present to me was a black eye." Victoire sighed looking at her trainers.

"I never liked him, Toire. He shouldn't have done that. I was so upset all holiday, I thought you were going to tell me that we couldn't be friends anymore. I don't know what I would do without you. You're such a large part of my life now." Teddy whispered looking at Victoire.

"I love you, Teddy Lupin. I've loved you since we were kids." Victoire said smiling up at Teddy.

Teddy kissed her firmly, sighing when she kissed him back. Teddy pulled Victoire against him as he kissed her harder and deepening the kiss, groaning as she kissed him harder.

"You're not leaving me. I hope you know that." Teddy growled, kissing Victoire's neck.

"I know. Not that I would want to." Victoire whimpered, holding Teddy to her as he bit her neck. Teddy pushed Victoire against the alcove wall and kissed her desperately, holding onto her waist as he kissed her hard. Victoire whimpered as Teddy kissed her roughly. Teddy pulled away, bringing Victorie away from the wall and hugging her hard.

"Sorry I was so rough; I've wanted to do that since we first kissed. I wanted to kill Chris and Danny because I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I never thought you loved me back or I would have done this years ago." Teddy murmured hugging Victoire to him.

"I don't mind, Bear. I love you. One of us should have said something." Victoire laughed softly.

Teddy kissed Victoire again, sweetly and softly. The two kissed until they heard a clock chime nine-thirty, curfew for older students. Teddy pulled away reluctantly.

"I'll walk you back to the tower." Teddy said taking Victoire's hand.

"I sent in my application to the Aurors. I should hear back by fall term. I'm going to miss you next term." Victoire said softly.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'm stationed in London for my training so we'll see each other at least for holidays. I want to get something so that your classmates know that you are off limits." Teddy said as he led her to the tower.

"Like what?" Victoire asked stopping.

"A ring. Not an engagement ring, a promise ring. Since you are mine now." Teddy said possessively.

"Yours?" Victoire asked raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, mine. We're together now, unless that was just a onetime thing? If so, we need to talk about things." Teddy growled pulling Victoire into a niche by the Fat Lady.

"No, it wasn't. But you haven't even asked me out yet." Victoire said softly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Teddy asked taking her hands.

"Yes, I will." Victoire smiled and kissed Teddy. Teddy hissed and kissed Victoire back. After a moment Victoire pulled away much to Teddy's protests.

"It's after curfew. You need to get to the basements. I'll see you tomorrow, love." Victoire smiled and walked away. Teddy smiled back.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch in the fire burning so bright<br>And I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight**___


	4. Alice and Frank

Alice and Frank

A/N: HELLO MY LOVELY READERS! As always, I do not own the characters, the quote, or the song. The characters belong to Goddess JK Rowling. The quote was found on Google. The song is Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. ENJOY!

_**True love begins when nothing is looked for in return **_

The Longbottom and Stevens families had been friends for generations. Naturally when both families had children in 1960 the two children were bound to be good friends. But no one could have possibly predicted how close of a bond the two would form as they grew up.

Alice Stevens had grown up with Frank Longbottom. They were best friends and had been for as long as Alice could remember. Frank's parents saw Alice as their daughter like Alice's parents saw Frank as a son. The two shared everything, their secrets, their childhood moments and their first kiss.

It was the week before the two went to Hogwarts for the first time. The families were having their weekly dinner at the Stevens manor. Alice and Frank had gone up to Alice's room after dinner like they always did. Alice started to say something when Frank leaned forward and kissed her softly. Alice kissed him back and pulled away after a minute.

"Sorry, Ali. I've wanted to do that for years now. I…" Frank stuttered, blushing.

"It's ok. It was nice, Frank." Alice whispered going to sit on her bed.

"Yeah, it was." Frank whispered looking at Alice.

When the two arrived at school, Alice was petrified that they would be placed in different houses. Frank went before her and was placed into Gryffindor immediately. Alice was one of the last students to be sorted and was nervous the entire time until her name was called. But she needn't have worried. The minute the hat touched her blonde hair it yelled.

"GRYFFINDOR"

Alice breathed a sigh of relief and slipped into the spot beside Frank with a red head girl beside her.

"Hi, I'm Alice." Alice held her hand out to the girl.

"Lily." The girl whispered shyly.

"First year too?" Frank asked kindly looking around Alice.

"Yes. I'm a muggle born." Lily said.

"I'm Frank. You and Ali here will be in the same dorm. She'll look after you." Frank smiled kindly at Lily who smiled back.

As it turned out Lily and Alice had beds next to each other and Lily seemed very grateful. She told Alice that her best and only friend was placed in Slytherin. Alice assured Lily that she and Frank would be her friends. Lily shyly thanked her and the two went to bed.

Over the years, Alice, Lily and Frank became inseparable. Lily introduced Severus to Alice and Frank the first day of class but Severus seemed strangely wary to be friends with anyone but Lily and his housemates. But Lily liked Alice and Frank. Over the summers Lily would meet up with Alice and Frank in Diagon Ally and they would all do their school shopping together. After the school shopping Lily would go back to London while Alice and Frank went back to their homes. Alice and Frank were closer than ever, but Alice was happy to finally have a girlfriend to talk to.

Frank was the odd one out in his dormitory. The other four boys had formed a group the minute they entered the school. But Frank wasn't resentful, he had Alice and Lily. In their fifth year, Lily seemed much more tense the usual. She confided in Alice and Frank that her friendship with Severus was falling apart. When Alice questioned Lily more, Lily said she suspected that he was a Death Eater or that he was planning to become one shortly after graduation.

Lily was right on both counts. After Lily ended her friendship with Severus, she was bedridden for the remainder of the school year. Alice and one of the other girls, Mary McDonald acted as Lily's nursemaids and her shoulders to cry on.

Frank noticed that his feelings towards Alice were changing during the summer before their sixth year. She was maturing visually as much as he was. At the weekly get-togethers he starred at Alice more than doing anything else. Lily, who was staying with Alice for the summer, pulled Frank aside one day.

"Why do you keep staring at Ali? It's getting kind of creepy." Lily said looking up at him.

"When did she grow up? She's a woman now…" Frank muttered looking out of the window at Alice, who was chatting to his mother.

"Frank, she's maturing. It happens to everyone. I've matured this summer too. She's always been curvier then me, so it's more noticeable with her." Lily said patiently, taking Frank's hand.

"But…. She did this overnight!" Frank sputtered. Lily smiled.

"You like her, don't you? As in you want to date her…" Lily said with humor.

"Yeah, I think I do…" Frank sighed looking down at Lily.

"Tell her. I won't." Lily kissed Frank's cheek and left him there to think about what she had said.

Alice, in the meantime, had always liked Frank. Since her first kiss with him. She couldn't bear the thought of him rejecting her however, so she said nothing to him and painfully remained his best friend. She did tell Lily though, who told her that she had known it for months and that Alice should tell Frank.

Sixth year passed with lots of tension between Alice and Frank because both wanted to tell the other how they felt, but both feared rejection and that they would lose their sixteen year friendship. Lily snickered inwardly at her two friends who were both completely blind to how the other felt towards them. Lily had been told by both families that they were waiting with baited breath to plan the wedding and assured Lily that she would be the Maid of Honor

Summer after sixth year, tragedy struck. Lily's parents were killed in a drunk driving accident leaving Lily homeless and heartbroken at the loss of her parents and the fact that her older sister hated her. Alice once again acted as Lily's shoulder to cry on. The silver lining to the dark summer was Lily's appointment to Head Girl.

Seventh year arrived with lots of fear of the approaching war. Alice, Frank, and Lily were all prepared to start Auror training after their approaching exams. It was November when the tension between Alice and Frank finally broke.

The pair had been in the library, studying while Lily worked on head business with James Potter. As Alice and Frank were walking back to the common room, Frank yanked Alice into a hidden niche needing to talk to her.

"Frank…?" Alice said looking up at him.

Frank kissed Alice hard, pulling her to him. He growled as Alice kissed him back, just as hard. Alice broke away to breathe.

"Sorry…" Frank started, but Alice yanked him back to her and kissed him again passionately. Frank hissed and wrapped his arms around Alice, pulling her against him as he kissed her back.

"Why the hell haven't we been doing this for the last two years?" Alice whimpered as Frank pulled her even closer to him as he kissed and nibbled down her neck.

"No fucking clue. You talk too much." Frank snarled going back to kissing Alice's lips. The two continued kissing fiercely until they heard a cough and laughing. They broke apart to see James smiling at them as Lily laughed hysterically, doubled over with the laughter.

"You two do know that there are broom closets for this activity, right?" James smirked as Lily continued to laugh.

"That's too cliché. I want to be original." Frank said flippantly holding Alice close to him.

"Get back to your tower, smartarse." James said still smirking.

"Yes, sir." Frank saluted James and pulled Alice away.

Once they were inside the common room, he smiled down at Alice.

"I love you." Frank said, kissing her hand.

"Good. Because I've loved you since our very first kiss six years ago. I've been waiting for you." Alice smiled up at him.

"We are still going to be friends, right? I mean, we're dating now but I don't want to lose our great friendship." Frank said softly.

"Yes." Alice said simply.

Frank leaned down and kissed Alice once more.

"Goodnight." Alice breathed pulling away.

"Sweet dreams, love." Frank smiled and the two parted to their staircases.

_**Just a shot **__**in the dark**__** that you just might  
><strong>__**be the one**__** I've been waiting for my whole life  
>so baby I'm alright, with just a kiss <strong>__**goodnight**_


End file.
